My First Kiss
by Tsurohito-Lianrie
Summary: Join my OCs - Rosetta, Tsuki, Meili, AnneMarie, and Hitomi - as they relive their first kisses with their significant others. Romance, fluff, and all that jazz. DinoXOC. ByakuyaXOC. Jinguji RenXOC. RonaldXOC. OCxOC. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any canonical characters or the universes they belong to. Their rightful owners do. My OCs do belong to me though.
1. Rosetta X Dino Cavallone

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dino, his men, or the universe of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Akira Amano. Rosetta, however, belongs to me.**

* * *

"Thanks." Dino stated as he received some paperwork from one of his men after arriving back to his mansion from business he had to attend to in the city. "Is there anything else I missed?"

"Lady Rosetta called while you were away." Bono, whose duty was to take messages on the phone today, answered. "She said she would call you personally later, but left a message. She says that she is nearly finished, and will be back in time for Valentine's Day."

Dino's face brightened at this news, as Rosetta had been away on business in Northern Italy for a few weeks. He had been missing her terribly, and he was pretty sure she was missing him too.

"What do you have planned then, since Lady Rosetta is returning soon?" Romario asked his boss curiously. The Cavallone boss responded with a blank look, to which Romario chuckled.

"Have you already forgotten boss?" he continued with a grin. That Valentine's day is the day you and Lady Rosetta first confessed your love for each other."

Realization flashed across Dino's face, as he remembered that the day has been special for the both of them. So for the next couple days, he brainstormed and came up with something that she would adore and also use again and again.

"A gazebo?" Romario questioned after his boss had told him what he was planning to build for his significant other.

"Yeah," Dino answered confidently, as he went over his list to check and see that he had everything. "Rosetta's always wanted one, and on days that she decides to do her paperwork outside, she doesn't have to sit on the ground and she'll be well shaded."

"That's very thoughtful of you boss," Romario commented. "But are you sure that you really want to build this on your own?"

For a moment Dino believed that his right hand man thought he couldn't do something like this, so he said with slight frustration, "Yes I can do it! If I didn't build this myself, I'd feel bad that I couldn't do this for my girlfriend!"

Romario could tell that he had stepped on his boss' pride a little, so he backed off, but not before letting him know that he – along with is other men – were there to help whenever they needed it. Dino told him that he would let them know, and then set off to work on the gazebo. At first the construction started off well. Dino set the foundation, and got the framing up, but as soon as he got to building the base, it went downhill from there.

When Dino got to cutting the wood, he would get the measurements wrong, and then he would force the mismatched boards into place. Not only that, but he had banged himself up pretty good while doing it. He was about to accidentally bang his last finger hammering a nail in, when Romario and some of his other men walked up to take over the building.

"Hey if you came to check on me, I'm doing great." Dino told them with a carefree smile.

His men gazed at each other apprehensively before Romario spoke up and said, "I hate to say this boss, but take a look at the base of the gazebo…"

Dino's expression became lost, before he turned to his handiwork and realized that the floorboards were all crooked and some were on the verge of breaking. He then turned back to his men with a sheepish grin and replied with, "Ah, I guess I got some of the measurements wrong when I was cutting the wood…"

"That, and you've hurt yourself boss." Ivan added with concern.

"So I have." Dino stated as he examined his arms and fingers, which were covered in bruises.

"That's why we've come out here." Romario explained. "We want to take the construction over."

The Cavallone boss was surprised for a moment, before he asked, "Then what will I do for Rosetta?"

"Well, you've done enough for the gazebo." His right hand man answered. "So why don't you buy a nice present for her to go with the gazebo?"

Dino thought for a moment. As much as he wanted to finish this, he knew his men wouldn't let him continue to hurt himself more than anything, so he decided to give in this time. His men were relieved with his answer, and got to work on the gazebo while Dino went out to the nearest town to scope out a gift.

The rest of the day he spent looking through windows and shops, thinking of things to get and then shooting them down as he knew they wouldn't suit Rosetta. It was nearly evening when he was about to give up and try finding something tomorrow, when something in the nearest window caught his eye.

'_That!'_ he thought happily as he approached the shop front. _'That's perfect! Rosetta will love that!'_

So he ran into the store and bought it immediately, knowing that his girlfriend would love the gift he got for her…

About three days later, right on Valentine's Day, Rosetta came back home to him. Immediately a blindfold was placed over her eyes, and she was led by Dino around to the side of the mansion. There he removed the fabric from her face, and her expression brightened as she took in the romantic setting in front of her.

Dino's men had finished the gazebo and it was perfect in every way. Set up under the roof was a candle-lit table for two, set with dishes, silverware, and even wine. Rosetta was overjoyed, as the two partook of the dinner and dessert that was served to them. Finally it was time to present Rosetta her gift, and with it came a question…

"Rosetta, I've been thinking…" he started out slowly as he faced her with an earnest look in his eyes. "We've been together for a while now, and have loved each other even longer and I can't even think of a better person to be my other half."

He paused for a moment, reaching for the gift he bought her and opened the box as he continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…Will you be my one and only forever and become my wife, Rosetta Mezzanotte?"

No hesitation was made as his beloved exclaimed, "Yes! Yes I will!" with tears in her eyes and a bright smile. Immediately after answering, her arms wrapped around Dino's neck before she planted those smiling lips on his, catching him by surprise.

Not even a second passed by when Rosetta realized what she was doing and pulled away, blushing. "Sorry…" she said, embarrassed but still happy. "I just got so excited and couldn't contain myself that I…"

"Just gave me our first kiss?" Dino finished, feeling the same as her. He then went on to tell her it was okay, and asked if she wanted to go for another kiss.

Rosetta agreed, and Dino slipped the ring on her left ring finger before the newly engaged couple shared their second kiss that night under the moon and stars with just the candlelight and their hearts for warmth….

* * *

**Hey there everyone! Just as a little thing for February and Valentine's Day, I'm going to be submitting romantic one-shots of my OCs' first kisses! Others are sure to come later in the month, but enjoy this one for the time being!**


	2. Tsuki X Byakuya Kuchiki

"And then to finish the somewhat disappointing night that we had, he gave me the most awkward and perfect kiss before bidding me goodnight." Rukia finished her retelling of her first date with Ichigo while Tsuki listened intently.

She sighed dreamily before commenting with, "That sounds just like you two…"

A brief silence hung in the air until Rukia broke it by asking curiously, "What was your first kiss with Byakuya like Tsuki-chan?"

"It was absolutely perfect," the silver haired woman replied. "Under the open sky in the garden. We were standing on the small bridge over the brook that runs through the estate when –."

"That was most certainly not our first kiss, Tsuki." Byakuya stated aloud, notifying the females that he was in the room now.

"Then when was our first kiss?" his wife asked, unfazed at the fact that he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It was back when we were attending the Shinôreijutsuin together…" Byakuya started, leading them back to those carefree days of old…

* * *

"_I just don't get it." A younger, teenage looking Byakuya stated aloud as he relaxed under a tree in the Kishin manor gardens with his childhood friend Tsuki. "Why do you like hanging out with that Kioku guy so much? He's so ordinary and boring…"_

"_What? You'd prefer that I hang out with a short tempered type like you all the time?" Tsuki answered with her own witty comeback. "He's my sort of vacation from you."_

_Byakuya shot a glare at her in response, to which Tsuki giggled. He then crossed his arms and stated, "I'm much stronger and more interesting anyway."_

"_Oh, is someone jealous~?" a female's voice asked playfully from up in the tree. Not too long after a shadow jumped from that very tree in front of the two students._

"_Yoruichi-chan!" Tsuki announced happily as she noticed the purple haired dark captain of squad two._

_Byakuya felt the opposite, as he scowled and said to her, "Go away Were-Cat! No one wants you here!"_

"_Aw, all I wanted was to have a bit of fun, Little Byakuya…" the captain stated in reply with a playful pout. "How about one round of tag? Please!"_

"_No way!" the young Kuchiki refused. "Something bad happens every time!"_

"_What? Like…this?" Yoruichi asked, as she flash stepped behind him and tugged lightly at his hair tie, taking it away with her and making Byakuya's hair fall to his shoulders._

_Immediately after this happened, a low growl emitted from the young Kuchiki as he glared at the cat-like captain. He then pounced at her, trying to get his tie back but she shifted easily to the side, dodging him._

"_Hey Tsuki-chan! Catch!" she announced before tossing the tie to her._

_The young female fumbled to catch it, and when she finally did, her eyes glanced over to her friend, who had changed his target and was coming after her. Tsuki let out a little squeal as she used shunpo to get away from his quickly approaching figure, just barely dodging his arms._

"_Good one, Tsuki-chan!" Yoruichi stated with a wink and a thumbs-up._

"_What do you mean?!" Tsuki asked in response, tears in her eyes as she dodged again. "Now that you've given me his tie, Byakuya's rage is now targeted at me!"_

"_Just toss it back then!" the purple haired captain shouted out to the slowly shrinking pair of students. "I guess I busted this opportunity up…" – she paused as a sly grin played on her lips – "Or maybe I could use this to my advantage…" She then disappeared into thin air._

_Meanwhile, Byakuya had pursued Tsuki to the far corner of the Kishin estate and now had her cornered._

"_H-Hey. Byakuya-kun, look I'm giving your hair tie back!" Tsuki pleaded with fear. "So please go back to your normal self!"_

_Byakuya – now calmed down at least a little – started to approach Tsuki to get his tie back, but tripped when he was but a foot in front of her. He then landed on her with an, "Oof!" and everything when blank for a second. When the two finally opened their eyes, they found that their lips were locked in a kiss as Byakuya's body laid over Tsuki's, their legs all tangled up._

_Once he had realized the predicament they were in, Byakuya pulled away immediately and jumped up. Tsuki followed soon after, blushing a deep red._

"_You okay, Tsuki-chan?" he asked. She nodded slowly in reply and he continued with, "Well that was a little awkward." – he then smirked a little – "Not to mention dry. Have you been slacking on hydrating your lips lately Tsuki-chan?"_

_What Byakuya had intended as a harmless joke was taken seriously by his friend, as she shoved his hair tie into his chest and ran off as she ignored his calling out her name._

_She then avoided him for a good two weeks, running away whenever he approached and spent all her time with Kioku. It was the end of the second week when he couldn't take it anymore and snuck into the Kishin garden that night. Within the walls he found Tsuki sitting on the roof alone with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Tsuki turned her head slowly, making no attempt to flee as he sat beside her._

"_Hey." He greeted softly._

_For a moment she was silent, and then she replied with, "Hi."_

_Another silence fell between the two, lasting a good five minutes._

"_So, uh… Why'd you go running away from me back there?" he asked curiously, disturbing the quiet in the air._

"_You seriously didn't figure it out?" Tsuki replied with her own question. He said nothing while giving her a genuine confused look, so she continued. "That comment you made about my lips is why I ran away!"_

"_That was a joke though."_

"_It was very hurtful and I didn't like it Byakuya-kun!"_

"_Well you could've just told me instead of running away!"_

"_What, like: 'Byakuya-kun that joke was hurtful, I really liked the kiss and I love you!'?"_

_Realizing that she let it all out, she clapped her hands over her mouth as she blushed a bright red. She then attempted to leave, but Byakuya stopped her and asked gently, "Is that…Is that how you felt about me all this time?"_

_Tsuki gazed into his concerned eyes for a minute, before she nodded. "Do…you feel the same Byakuya-kun?" she asked slowly._

"_Well, yes. I've actually been thinking about going out with you for a while…" he answered. "I just wasn't sure how you would take it." – he paused – "But now I know how you feel about me, I can do this with confidence this time…"_

_He then placed his hands gently onto her shoulders and kissed her gently and confidently…._

* * *

"And that was our first – and second – kiss." Byakuya finished.

"Wow! That's even more romantic!" Rukia commented with sparkles in her eyes.

Tsuki then admitted defeat, as she confessed that she totally forgot about that kiss. "Each kiss is better than the last anyway." She commented before their conversation moved onto other things….


	3. Meili X Jinguji Ren

**Just gonna say a little something before we start. For those of you who have read Finding My Heart, you will notice that Ren and Meili share their first kiss at the end of the story. Well, honestly that wasn't meant to be. I only put that at the end on a random whim because I didn't think that I'd be writing their actual first kiss, which is the one in this one-shot. So, I present to you, Ren's and Meili's real first kiss...**

* * *

Today is Valentine's Day, a day when females (and sometimes males) usually give chocolates to their love interests, hoping that through the sweet treats the opposite gender will return their love. But that wasn't the case with Mĕilì Yuè…

'_It would be easier to just go out and buy chocolates or make them.'_ She thought as she sat alone in the music room at the piano. _'But seeing as Ren doesn't like chocolates that much, this song I'm writing for him will have to do for his birthday gift…'_

She then continued to write and edit her song until it was just about finished. That's when she heard a knock on the door.

Mĕilì quickly hid what she was working on and said, "Come in!" The door then opened and her boyfriend, Jinguji Ren, walked in and greeted her with a casual, "Good evening, my princess," before taking a seat next to her on the piano bench.

"What are you working on that took you all day?" he continued with a curious tone in his voice.

"Oh, just something for my next concert…" Mĕilì replied, a light pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

Ren was a little suspicious of the way she responded, but he decided to respect his girlfriend's privacy on the matter and let it go. It was then Mĕilì's turn to question her boyfriend as she asked, "So what brings you here, Ren?"

Ren was taken aback before he replied with his own question. "What, I can't just come and enjoy some alone time with my girlfriend when I have a free moment?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering." Mĕilì stated in response. "Do you want to stay and play the piano for a while then?"

Her boyfriend agreed, and the two played beautifully, singing duets and talking about general things, which led to one particular question that was burning in Ren's mind for a while.

"So…I was just wondering…" he started, resting his elbow on the piano as he pushed a few keys playfully. "Seeing as today is a special day, and you've been in here all day…What did you get me for my birthday?"

Mĕilì glanced to where she hid the score that she had been working on and decided to keep it a secret for a while longer. "I wasn't quite sure what to get a super famous idol that already has everything…" she replied coyly with an innocent smile to hide her lie. "So I was going to ask what you wanted."

"Well…I haven't yet gotten a kiss from you…" Ren replied with no hesitation as that playful smirk appeared and his eyes gave that look that could melt a girl's heart in an instant. "So how about you give me a special one now?"

Mĕilì quickly backed away from this one as she said, "I don't know Ren…"

"What do you mean? You asked me what I wanted and I told you." He stated in response, the tiniest bit upset. "Just one kiss is all I ask of you…"

He then started to move in to receive what he asked for. Mĕilì complied in the beginning, but at the last moment she turned her face away with unease. Ren sensed this and pulled away for a moment with a confused look on his face.

"Mĕilì, what's wrong?" he asked slowly with concern.

She looked into his eyes with tears in hers as she bit her lip. "I'm sorry Ren. I really can't do this…" she replied. "It's not that I don't want to…There's just something preventing me…"

She then pursed her lips, looking like she was going to burst into tears. Ren was about to comfort her and tell her to forget the kiss when she spoke again.

"I was out with a friend in China after I moved back there, when we encountered a couple of guys, who invited us on a fun night out. It seemed harmless enough, and my friend insisted on it…" Mĕilì explained slowly. "They took us to their place, and there it took a turn for the worst. They separated us and began to…" – she paused, unable to say what she had almost gone through – "I was smart. I beat him back and called the police. I got away physically unscathed, but afraid and mentally scarred. But my friend…She wasn't as lucky as I was…"

Ren paused for a long moment, taking it all in and choosing the right words before he cupped her face with his hands. "Mĕilì, I had no idea what you went through, but I do know you're afraid from that moment, and I respect that." He told her. "But I want you to know that I'm not that kind of man, and I would never ever do that to you. I'll do whatever you ask of me, whether you want me to kiss you or not even lay a finger on you for a year."

Mĕilì grinned at this statement, thankful that her boyfriend was so considerate, and Ren returned it with his own as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She blushed with surprise as he pulled away, blushing as well, realizing what he had just done. He was about to apologize for his actions, but her deep thoughtful look stopped him.

"On second thought Ren…" Mĕilì stated slowly. "Let's have that kiss…"

Her boyfriend blushed a little with surprise in response, reassuring her and telling her that he'll stop when she wants to before proceeding to move in slowly. As their lips touched, it sent a jolt through Mĕilì's body as she jumped with surprise. Ren stopped and waited a moment before finally locking his lips with her lightly glossed ones.

At first she was a little stiff, but she eventually relaxed into it, and even gently wrapped her arms around his neck, running one of her hands through his hair. Ren responded by slightly deepening the kiss as he gently placed an arm around her waist to bring her in closer. Their kiss then lasted a good while longer, until they were pulling away from each other, breathless and gasping for air.

"O how long I have waited to finally taste you lips my princess…" he commented as he licked his own, having a taste of the lip gloss she was wearing. He face then fell with slight displeasure as he continued with, "Wait, is that…chocolate flavored lip gloss you were wearing?"

Mĕilì made an "oops my bad!" expression while answering, "Yes, I'm sorry Ren. I forgot I put it on this morning because it's Valentine's Day and I didn't think I'd be kissing you…"

Ren then casually shrugged his shoulders and told her it was worth it anyway before giving her another kiss for extra measure.

"Not that that's done…" he said after a while. "What is my gift really?" – she gave him a surprised look and he smirked – "Don't think I didn't notice that glance you gave before answering my question earlier…"

Mĕilì, now blushing, took out the song she had finished earlier and gave it to her boyfriend, wishing him a happy birthday. He received it thankfully and took a look at it before the two of them ended up playing it and writing lyrics to it together….


	4. Anne Marie X Ronald Knox

In all my years as a grim reaper, never had I imagined that these past few weeks would be so frustratingly painful and emotional. And it all started the day Ronald told me this…

"Hey, guess who has a date tonight?" he asked playfully, dodging a cinematic record that shot out at him from a person who did not want to die quite yet.

"What's new about that? You always go out with a group of girls after work to unwind!" I replied as I struggled against another record to collect it. "This is also a bad time to be talking about this Ronald. We need to concentrate on the task at hand."

But my last statement fell on deaf ears, as Ronald continued on chatting. "Sure I do, but that's just winding down!" he said in response to what I said first. "This one's a romantic one-on-one date."

This took me by surprise, as my head snapped over to where he was so I could see whether he was lying or not by the expression on his face. One look at it and I could tell that he wasn't bluffing with me. He was going out on an actual date and it wasn't me.

Now I'm not being overdramatic or anything, but I would've thought that his actual first date would be with me, his lifelong friend. Then again, I have yet to tell him how I truly feel, but I believe the lady is supposed to wait on the man for these things.

Anyway, time stood still for me as I looked on in shock, forgetting for a moment that we were struggling with a dying soul. That's when a strand pierced me in the shoulder and picked me up before flinging me into the nearest tree. A ringing filled my ears after it let me go, and then Ronald calling out my name. I then became conscious and found myself unable to stand. I realized that I could no longer fight the soul back by my partner's side, so I had to sit back and watch him finish the job. Once we had done so, Ronald quickly made his way to my side to see to my wounds.

"It looks pretty deep, but I can't tell for sure." He said calmly. "We'll have to remove the shirt from your shoulder to see it more clearly…"

Realizing exactly what he was getting at, I covered my chest with my arms and politely refused, telling him that I would get it checked out when we returned to the London Division. He refused my refusal and insisted that he look at it. We then began to argue, which led to the tugging at my blouse, and then a loud rip was heard as he tor half of my shirt off, revealing my undergarments.

I made a move to cover my top half, but it was too late. Ronald had already taken a look at me in my light pink lacy bra. My cheeks burned and my brow furrowed with anger at Grell, who was the one who gave me the bloody thing. I didn't even want it in the first place, and yet I was wearing it because it was the last pair I had. I could've gone without them, but somehow I'm glad I put them on this morning with what just happened.

Once I calmed down, I gazed up to Ronald to take a look at what his reaction was. To my chagrin, he was still staring at me, his cheeks bright red and I could swear that I saw the tiniest drip of blood peeking out of his nose. Ronald then saw that I was gazing at him and quickly turned his face away.

"Uh…S-Sorry…" Ronald stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He then paused a moment before removing his suit jacket and offering it to me. I took it graciously, put it on after bandaging up my shoulder, and then we left together quietly for the London Division.

There is where we went our separate ways, and I didn't see Ronald for days. Suddenly he decided to take jobs on himself, so I was stuck going on my own missions or doing paperwork.

"I swear the next time I see Ronald I'm gonna hang him by his bloody neck!" I muttered half to myself, catching the attention of a female I passed in the hallway.

"Excuse me," I heard her say to me. "Did I hear you say Ronald?"

I turned to face her, and she looked pretty average, with light powder pink short hair and the usual grim reaper uniform with round glasses. Was this Ronald's so called "date"?

"Erm yes. I did say Ronald's name." I decided to answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see…" the female answered slowly with thought. "He sort of skipped out on our date…And I was hoping that since you might know him, you might perhaps know where he is…?"

She gazed up at me with a questioning look as she finished and I stared down at her – for I was taller. Finally I said, "I have seen no sign of him these past few weeks. I wish you luck in your search though."

I then left without another word to continue the piles of paperwork that had slowly been increasing since my partner's absence.

Another week passed before I couldn't take it anymore and went to seek William's guidance. He was no help, for he turned me away and told me that Ronald wanted to work alone now. Knowing that I wasn't going to get anything else out of him, I then turned to the only other person who could know what was going on and would be more than willing to share – or should I say gossip – about it.

I'm talking about none other than Grell Sutcliff.

"Well, if it isn't Anne Marie Weatherby!" he greeted with his sharp toothy grin as I approached. "This is a rare sight! What did you come for, my dear?"

"It's about Ronald…"

"And his sudden antisocial behavior?"

"Yes."

"Sorry I don't have any other info other than that."

I glared at the red headed male who was examining his fingernails with a slight frown.

"You can't tell me that you don't have any idea about this."

"Not a clue." – he paused and smirked at me – "But…"

"But…?"

"I do have a nice selection of bras that I got for you. They are all the rage and they'll grab some of that male attention that you're screaming for! Oh, and I do have some other undergarments–."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BLOODY UNDERWEAR!" I shouted as I slammed my hands on the desk he was lounging at. "The stupid bra you gave to me is the cause of all this bloody mess!"

Grell gazed at me, surprised by my sudden outburst, but then he leaned in and entreated me to share what happened. So I spilled the beans, telling him everything. When I had finished, the crazy red head understood.

"It's simple." Grell explained. "Now that he's seen you in that lacy undergarment, he can't help but see you that way every time he gazes at you. And you know what that means…~"

I gazed at him blankly and he sighed before he grabbed me and whispered the answer in my ear.

"What? He really feels that way?" I asked, a little unsure.

Grell gave me a nod, and I finally understood everything; every bluff, every night out with a bunch of girls. It was all to get my attention, to get me jealous. I gave Grell my thanks and left to go look for my partner.

And I found him where he'd always been – his room. He was actually leaving it when I walked up. Ronald noticed me and started to move away, but I wasn't going to let him go this time.

"We need to talk." I told him, shooting him my death glare as I rested a hand on my scythe to show him I meant business. "It's your choice whether you want incapacitation or not."

"Let's talk later." He said in reply. "I've got somewhere to be."

"Oh? Where is that?"

"Well I've got another date–."

"No you don't because I know you skipped out on that girl you had plans with."

"Do you always have to always nose your way into my personal life?!"

"Nose my way into – Give me a break! Half the time your personal life gets mixed up with mine!"

"How so?"

"Duh! We're partners! We're always together, whether you like it or not! In this case not!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"Well you've been going off on your own an awful lot lately and you won't even look at me straight!"

"Well maybe it's because you threw me off with that buxom body of yours!"

Snap after snap came from each of us as we continued to argue. Finally Ronald couldn't take it any longer and kissed me on the lips. After he pulled away, he told me it was to shut me up, but then he gave me another and another, each more passionate than the last.

At long last he pulled away from yet another kiss and told me his true feelings he'd had for me for some time. I told him my feelings for him with a smile before returning all the kisses he gave to me with equal passion.

And might I add that I took Grell up on that offer later and received the undergarments graciously…~


	5. Hitomi Mayonaka X Dio Tasogare

It was the very last day of February, and yet at Midori High, the air was still abuzz as if it were still Valentine's Day. The females fawned over their crushes, or even went to the point of describing their special dates that happened that night for the fortieth time.

Hitomi however, still hadn't given her chocolate, bringing it to school every day but putting it off when she figured she had missed her chance. So she had been alone (again) on that day of love. But that didn't matter at the moment, as she decided to focus on her last class of the day.

And it was a good thing, because the teacher decided to assign a small group project to be done by next week. The whole class was a little bummed at first, but quickly proceeded to see if they could pair up with their friends.

That's when the teacher said, "Now I don't oppose a positive work-group, but we'll be doing it a little differently this time," before pulling out a hat with paper slips in it.

Most of the class groaned, complained, and reasoned with the teachers as the hat went around, but the teacher just ignored it while he explained what the project should be. Once he was done and all the slips of paper had been drawn, the teacher told everyone to get up and find their partner.

Hitomi stood up, gazing at her slip which had the picture of a rose on it. She then proceeded to find the person who had the matching picture on it, but soon found that she wasn't paired with just anyone but…

"Dio Tasogare…" she muttered half to herself as she stared at the somewhat antisocial golden blond caramel eye colored young man. Many a time had she tried to talk or make contact with him, but every time he had pushed her away with cold stares in response to her attempts.

She had just about given up on him, but maybe this was her chance to finally get him to open up to her. Hitomi furrowed her brow with determination and took in a deep breath to get ready. Once she was, she approached him and opened her mouth to speak to him.

Without looking up from the book he was reading, Dio uttered, "You got stuck with me then?"

Hitomi spotted the slip of paper that matched hers on his desk, and then answered. "Well I wouldn't say that I'm stuck with you but–." She said before catching herself going off on a tangent. "I mean yes. I guess it does look like we're partners."

The last bell then rang, and Dio stood up with a sigh, saying, "I guess I have no choice…" half to himself. He then handed her a different slip of paper and instructed her to come to that address when she was ready. After that, he disappeared into the leaving group of young people in the hallway.

Hitomi lingered, did her art club activities for the day, and then left to go home and change before she headed off to the address that Dio had given her.

"Let's see…" Hitomi said aloud while taking in her surroundings. "According to my directions it should be here, but I don't see…" – she trailed off as she turned, facing the hotel in the address – "Oh."

Standing there before her was the tallest one, with one hundred and fifty floors, with the top one most likely being the pent house. Hitomi took one moment more to gaze up at the grand hotel before nervously inching her way through the main doors. Now the outside of the hotel was pretty grand, but the inside was even more so.

Tall cream colored walls with gold accents greeted her as she looked all around her. To her left was the front desk, and to her right was an open space where guests could lounge and listen to the piano, which was being played softly.

"Excuse me Miss," a male's voice sounded from behind her, making Hitomi jump. "Sorry for startling you. Are you looking to stay for the night?"

"Um, no. But I am looking for someone who might be staying here." Hitomi answered politely. "Dio Tasogare, possibly?"

"Ah yes." The man said with no hesitation. "He left us a message about someone coming for a visit. His room is right this way."

The man then led her to a personal elevator, and told her that it would lead right up to the room she was looking for. Hitomi smiled and thanked him before the doors slid closed, but was utterly confused about where she was going. For about ten minutes she stood in the quite roomy elevator, listening to its calm mellow music as it travelled up, and up, and up.

Finally the doors slid open, and Hitomi walked out – not into a hallway, as she had expected, but up to a wooden door instead. She took three steps towards it and hesitantly knocked at the door. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing – to her relief – Dio.

"Oh, hey." He said, somewhat surprised that she had come. "Come in." – he withdrew from the doorway, leaving the door open for her – "Take your shoes off before stepping in, if you please."

Hitomi walked in, and saw before her a luxurious Japanese inspired home. There were halls with sliding doors heading into various rooms, with a wooden floor and there was even a staircase leading to a second floor!

"Wait…" Hitomi uttered aloud after following Dio into his living room. "Is this the pent house?!"

He gazed at her blankly for a moment before saying in response, "Yes…"

"And it's just you living here?"

"Well, no. My younger brother lives here too."

"So it's just the two of you? Why?"

Dio paused a moment before he answered. "Yeah, you could say our parents drove us a little crazy so we moved out…" he said. "Um…Why don't we get started on our project?"

Hitomi wanted to ask him more about his family, but the tone in his voice hinted that he did not wish to talk about it anymore. So Hitomi nodded and sat down next to him on the sofa before she took out her notes to work on. But once they were about a third of the way done, the two of them got to chatting.

"Dio…I couldn't help but notice…" Hitomi stated aloud with wonder. "That you're a little more…open here in your home rather than at school."

"Ah, so I am." He mused in response and before pausing a moment. "It's…hard for me to make interactions with other people, because my past was so difficult." – he paused again, looking upset – "I never really had any friends. I was so confused at what to do when I was approached, and that's why I've been so closed off…"

Hitomi gazed on with deep concern as she then said, "Dio…I had no idea…I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you…"

"No. You don't have to apologize. I'm actually glad that you did it, and that we're partners on this project." Dio told her quickly. "I…I actually wanted to become good friends with you Hitomi."

Hitomi blushed, as a smile grew and she said, "Let's be friends then Dio!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Um…okay then…"

Hitomi nodded happily, and Dio returned the nod with his own and a small smile. He then suddenly asked out of curiosity, "Our working on the project didn't cause you to cancel any other plans you had, did it?"

"Oh, if you're implying that I had a date or something tonight, I didn't. In fact, I don't even have a boyfriend." Hitomi answered, sharing everything so willingly. "I do have a crush though. I was planning on giving him chocolates for Valentine's but…"

"Ah," Dio uttered with surprise.

Hitomi then realized what she had just said and went red in the cheeks. "Um…I've revealed a little too much." She said. "Let's finish, shall we?" Dio agreed, as the two then got back to work.

It was late when the two of them finished a project worthy of an A+. Dio then walked Hitomi home, and they had said their goodbyes. He was then about to leave, when Hitomi called out his name. He turned back to face her, and was surprised to see her blushing bright red with her arms behind her back. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when she spoke up.

"Th-This is meant for my crush." Hitomi stuttered before pulling out a small box of chocolates. "I-I made these, and I meant to give it to him, but he wasn't there on Valentine's and well, you know the rest…" She walked up to him and hesitantly handed him the box.

Dio gazed at the gift, immediately put two and two together, and smirked. He then leaned in close to Hitomi, whispered his thanks, and gave her a peck on the cheek before walking back home, leaving Hitomi speechless on the doorstep….


End file.
